


Be my baby

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky's 19 years old, Buckys a science nerd, Christmas Presents, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the snow is romantic, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mixtape, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is 17 years old, Steve is a musican, Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff, kissing under the stars, open mic night, star watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's gets a job as a barista. His first shift is on open mic night and he is unprepared for the tiny blond musician who does Taylor Swift Covers and has amazing taste in music. Cue pining Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>***Titled changed no longer called Blank Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this cover of [Blank Space.](https://youtu.be/bXHiLPUgr8I) When I thought of this coffee shop au of tiny musician Steve and science nerd Bucky. Enjoy!

Bucky was excited about starting his new job. He got a job as a barista at the local coffee shop. The perks was he got free coffee which was good for him given his major. Mechanical engineering was not for the weak. It was a part time job so it wouldn’t hinder his studies. That late afternoon he put extra care into his outfit. He wore a navy polo, black skinny jeans and his gray converse and added his black track jacket since it was starting to get chilly outside. Bucky decided to put his long hair into ponytail. After giving himself a once over in the mirror he kisses his mother goodbye, his sister Becca a pat on the head and heads to the coffee shop.

Since Bucky is big on punctuality he got their 20 minutes before his shift started. He was nervous but excited. Bucky noticed there was a good amount of people at the shop that evening. The assistant manager Darcy greets him.

“Sup Buckaroo.”

“Hey Darcy.”

“You’re here early.”

“I’m a punctual person.”

Darcy nods her head and motions for Bucky to follow her. She gives him an apron and a quick rundown of how things work. He meets his two other co-workers Phil and Clint.

“Tonight is open mic.”

“Whats that?” Bucky says with curiosity.

“A young talented guy or gal will come here and play a few songs for us or read some poetry. Thats why its pretty happening right now. The guy that plays every Thursday is kind of a big deal. He makes the masses swoon.”

“Phil over here kinda got a hard on for the guy.” 

“I DO NOT!” Phil shouted annoyed.

“He has a nice singing voice.”

“Whatever Phil,” Darcy says with a smirk.

Bucky shook his head and smiled. Yeah he was going to like working here.

“So Buckaroo for today I will be guiding you on how to use the register. Then your next shift I’ll teach you how to make the beverages.”

“Sounds Good.”

A little after six the bell chimes at the door. Bucky looks to see whose coming and he’s not prepared for who he sees. The guy walking into the shop is short with shaggy blonde hair that he keeps sweeping out of his amazing blue eyes. He is wearing an oversized sweater with dark washed jeans and worn brown boots. Across his back he’s carrying a guitar case and a small amp in his right hand. The guy has a friend helping him set up. His friend tests the microphone and the acoustic guitar and adjusts the amp accordingly. Bucky can’t stop staring. He’s gorgeous and he wants to know more about the blonde headed fellow.

At 6:30 on the dot the blonde cutie starts playing. Bucky is unprepared for it. Not only for the singing but the guys voice. He may be tiny little thing but his voice is freaking deep and his singing voice. Oh my god Bucky might just be a little in love with the guy.

“Uhh…Hello I’m Steve.”

There’s a few claps and cheers.

Steve gives them a shy smile, “I’m going to start off with a Taylor swift cover here’s Blank Space.”

His announcement brings many cheers and whistling. Bucky can’t believe it he’s swooning. He has a hard time paying attention to peoples orders because all he wants to do is watch Steve play. Darcy has to keep bringing his attention back to the customer. She wasn’t really annoyed more amused than anything. Darcy kept waggling her eyebrows at Bucky. Guess she figured out his gender preference Bucky thinks. Steve ends his session with a cover of Jose Gonzalez’s rendition of heartbeats. Oh god Bucky thinks he has amazing taste in music.

After his set, he packs up his guitar and amp and heads out the door. Much to Bucky’s dismay.

“Quit pouting. He’ll be back.”

“I’m not pouting.”

Darcy rolls her eyes, “Sure you weren’t. Now get back to work.”

The next person starts setting up. Bucky wasn’t really paying attention to them. A few minutes later Steve comes back in and gets in line. Oh my god Bucky thinks be cool. It’s finally Steve’s turn. Before Bucky can say anything Darcy speaks.

“Hey Steve-o what can I get ya.” Darcy greets.

“I’ll take a venti green tea with one sugar.”

“No coffee today?”

“Nah I got a math test tomorrow. Can’t be wired all night.” Steve chuckles.

Bucky is standing there awkwardly unsure of what to say or do. Darcy takes a cup and starts writing on it.

As she’s writing she makes a head motion to Bucky, “So this is Bucky he’s the new guy.”

Steve gives him a smile, “Nice to meet ya Bucky.”

“You too.” Bucky stammers out. What the hell are you twelve Bucky scolds himself.

“That will be $3.20.” Bucky blurts out.

Steve hands him a five and Bucky gives him back his change. Steve puts his change in the tip jar and gives Bucky a smile. Bucky gives him a shy smile in return. Steve gives Darcy a salute as he leaves.

Its time to close up shop. Bucky starts wiping down the tables and throwing away trash.

“You know Steve is here every Thursday.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky says with an even tone.

Darcy rolls her eyes, “Please your not subtle.”

Bucky feels himself blushing.

“I saw the way you were looking at him when he was singing.You were drooling.”

“He’s a good musician.”

“Right… Bucky,” Darcy says with a wink.

Bucky shakes his head and finishes closing. He walks home enjoying the fall weather. When he gets home he is greeted by his father getting ready for bed. Bucky heats up his dinner and does his homework. Ready to conquer his next shift.

* * *

 

The next month was spent pining over Steve. He couldn’t help it that he turned into putty when Steve sang. If he was a girl he would have already thrown his panties at Steve. He doesn’t know how to describe Steve’s singing voice other than amazing. Apparently other people think so too. The amount of girls that go up to Steve afterwards pisses Bucky off. Judging by Steve’s body language it makes him uncomfortable. Like he doesn’t know what to do with all that attention. Bucky’s look of distain cracks Darcy up. She keeps telling him to man up.

Over the course of the month Bucky got to know Steve a little better. He knew his drink order by heart and that he was a senior in High School. Other than playing the guitar he draws and paints. Is there anything Steve couldn’t do? Bucky is 19 and Steve is 17 that’s not to bad of an age difference. Right? His friends Bruce and Tony reassured him a two year age difference is not that bad. It made him feel a little better about his crush. Darcy told him her boyfriend is five years older than her. He doesn’t feel like such a creep now.

It’s a chilly Saturday afternoon in November when Bucky was walking home from his shift at the cafe. He has his headphones in and was in his own little world when someone tapped him on his shoulder and startled him. He was embarrassed by the little yelp that came out of him and double the humiliation when he found out it was Steve that tapped him on the shoulder.

Steve looked sheepishly at him “I’m sorry Bucky I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Its fine.” Bucky says trying to keep his tone even and remain cool.

“I went to the cafe and they said you had just left and wanted to catch up to you.” 

“Ohh…” Remain calm Bucky. Be cool.

“Yeah I made you a mix CD.” Steve says as he digs through his messenger bag.

He pulls it out and hands it to him. Bucky looks at it and can’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach. Steve had drawn little artsy stuff on the cover and even wrote down the bands and songs.

“Wow thanks Steve you didn’t have to do this.” Bucky says with sincerity.

Steve shrugs and gives a timid smile “I wanted too. You seem really into the songs I was singing the past couple of weeks. You asked about the bands but I never got to tell ya because Clint burnt the coffee. So I decided to make ya a cd.”

“Again thanks! I mean it.”

The both just end up in the middle of the sidewalk not sure of what to do next. Bucky decided to be bold.

“You got any plans right now?”

Steve with a thoughtful expression, “No, Why?”

“Do you want to come over to my house? We could listen to this together and maybe order some food. My parents are out of town with my little sister Becca. She has a basketball tournament this weekend.”

“Sure Sounds like fun.” Steve says with big smile. “I just have to text my mom and tell her where I’m going.”

Bucky waits politely while Steve texts his mom. Steve gives him a thumbs up and they walk back to Bucky’s house together. Steve is talking animately about one of the bands on the cd he made. Bucky can’t help but crush even harder. How adorable he looked in that gray beanie with just a little bit of his blond hair sticking out. The way his cheeks pinked up in the cold November air. Fuck he’s fallen hard for the tiny blonde. Once they get inside the House Bucky notices Steve shivering little bit.

“Do you want some hot chocolate, hot tea or coffee?”

“Hot chocolate would be delightful.” Steve says with a grin.

Bucky smiles in return and heats up the milk for two cups of hot chocolate. He then gets the whip cream, cinnamon and marshmallows while the milk heats up. Once it heats up he adds the chocolate. Then pours them into the mugs. He adds a couple of marshmallows, followed by the whip cream and adds a sprinkle of cinnamon. Steve looks at him impressed.

“I guess working in a cafe really helps you spruce up the hot chocolate.” Steve says amused.

Bucky just blushes and shrugs. They grab their cups and head up the stairs to Bucky’s room. He is so happy he decided to clean his room before his shift. Steve makes himself at home on Bucky’s bed waiting patiently for him to put on the music. Bucky puts the cd in his stereo and adjusts it the right volume and makes his way next to Steve. They both sit quietly listening to the track while they sip their beverages. Bucky becomes hyper aware of how close they are sitting.

As they listen to the CD he can feel Steve casting glances at him. Trying to gage his reaction to the songs and bands. He turned to look at Steve but he quickly looked away and there was a hint of redness on his cheeks. Huh what an interesting development thought Bucky. After the last track ended Bucky got up and stopped the stereo.

“So what do ya think?” Steve asked excited.

“I loved it! These bands are amazing Steve. I really loved Beach House, whirr and nothing.”

Steve smiled widely at that, “Awesome I’ve converted another person!” Then Steve chuckles “It’s really amusing when you’re listening to Nothing and people asked what you’re listening to and you say nothing. They think your being rude.”

Bucky laughs at that, “I’ll have to try that sometime then.”

“It doesn’t disappoint Buck.”  

Buck? he thinks. I like that. Especially coming from his mouth.

“Do you wanna order Chinese or pizza?”

“Chinese sounds good I’ll take the Hunan chicken with brown rice and an egg roll.”

“Cool I’ll call it in. Make yourself at home.”

Bucky leaves Steve in his room while makes the call to the Chinese place. When he returns to his room he sees Steve peeking through his telescope. He finds it adorable.

“Like what you see.”  

His voice cause Steve to jump a little he grabs his chest. Steve chuckles, “I guess that was payback for earlier.”

 “I didn’t mean to startle to you and you didn’t mean to startle me so I guess were even.”

“Your telescope is really cool.” 

“Yeah I love looking up at the stars and figuring out what I’m seeing.”

“Tell me more.”

Bucky tells Steve facts about the moon and the big dipper. Goes into great detail about the planets. Then starts spouting out pointless facts about outer space and aliens. Much to his chagrin he realizes what he's saying.

 “I’m sorry you just realized what a big nerd I am.” Bucky says with embarrassment.

 “You’re not a nerd you’re just really really smart. Its cool that you know all that stuff. I mean it.” Steve says with no hint of malice.

They both are staring at each other and Bucky thinks if he just leans in a little bit he could kiss Steve. Those thoughts quickly disappear when the doorbell rings signally their food has arrived. Bucky pays for their food and they head up back to Bucky’s room where they sit on the floor and enjoy their food. Bucky puts on a record and they just eat and talk. Steve shows Bucky his sketchbook and he is blown away by how talented Steve really is, it makes him fall a little bit more in love with the small blonde.

At 11 Steve looks at his watch and says he has to get home. So Bucky drives him home and makes sure he gets inside his home safely. He drives home wishing he had the guts to ask for Steve’s phone number. Once he’s home he pops the mix Steve made for him in his stereo and listens to it until he falls asleep.

* * *

 

It was the week of Thanksgiving and Bucky was kind of a sad he wouldn’t get to hear Steve sing because the cafe would be closed for Thanksgiving. Darcy’s been giving him a lot of shit since he told her about that Saturday he hung out with Steve. Calling him a dumb ass that he doesn’t see that Steve likes him. In her words ‘He made you a mix cd you idiot who does that?’ Its 2015 who owns a cd player. To which Bucky replied offended I do. Darcy scoffed and muttered you two are perfect for each other you hipsters.

“This is getting ridiculous Buckaroo.” Darcy says on a Saturday in December.

“What are you talking about Darcy?”

“This thing you and Steve have been doing. Just kiss already.”

“Its not like that. He doesn’t see me that way were just friends.”

Darcy is looking at him like he’s idiot and sighs heavily. “A). He only comes to the coffee shop when you’re working. Little old Steve doesn’t come to see his pal Darcy. B).You don’t see the way he looks at you when he sings Blank Space. Especially with that lyric “But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name”. I want to puke. C) He was getting pretty jealous when that girl was flirting with you. You’re an oblivious idiot by the way. D). He asked you for help with his astronomy class. To.Spend.More.Time.With.You. Lastly you didn’t see the look of disappointment on his face when he found out you weren’t working because of your finals.”

“Yeah man I just want to grab you two by the head and make you kiss.” Clint says annoyed.

“When he enters the cafe you’re the first person he looks for.” Phil chimes in.

Bucky scratches his head “So I should get him a Christmas present?”

All three nod their head in agreement.

After his shift Bucky heads to the music store and buys Steve guitar picks with Vincent van Gogh night on them. He also adds a mini sketch book and glow in the dark stars you stick on the ceiling. He wraps the present himself. Bucky even writes Steve a heartfelt letter about his feelings. That Thursday he decides to give Steve his present, he decides to forgo the letter. He’s a coward and he knows it.

Giving the Christmas spirit Steve sings Christmas songs. He has his friend Angie duet with him on Baby its cold outside. It was pretty awesome. Bucky is wiping down the area where people get their sugar and cream. He stopped cleaning to listen to Steve sing. He feels three pairs of eyes on, he turns to look and see them shaking their heads silently calling him an idiot.

After his set Steve gets his hot beverage and finds Bucky. Darcy conveniently schedules Bucky’s breaks after Steve plays.

“Your set was very festive today.” Bucky comments.

Steve chuckles, “Thanks! Tis the season.”

“Your friend Angie has a good voice.”

“She does. She wants to be on broadway. I think she can do it.”

“So do you have to leave soon?” Bucky asks with a hint of anxiety.

“No, it’s not school night. Seeing how school ended for the holiday season. My ma let me use the car tonight. So I got no plans. Why?”

“Oh I wanted to give you something after my shift ends. I get off at 9 if you can stick around that long.”

“Sounds mysterious. I love it. Okay I’m just gonna go to my car to grab something and I’ll be back.”

The next hour and forty-five minutes go by slowly for Bucky. At 9 o’clock he serves his last customer and makes his way to the back to clock out. He goes to his cubby and puts on his jacket and scarf. He grabs Steve’s present and breathes in deeply. This is it. Now or never. Steve is waiting for Bucky by the door with a smile on his face. They make their way outside and to Steve’s car.

“I know Christmas isn’t for a few days but I wanted you to have this.” Bucky hands Steve the presents.

Steve looks at him in shock as he takes the gifts.  “Gee Buck you didn’t have to do this.” 

“I wanted to.” Bucky says softly.

Steve looks up at him and bites his lip, “I don’t have anything for you.”

“It’s okay really. Open it up.”

Steve brings his present to the hood of his car and unwraps it. The look on Steve’s face is a gift enough for Bucky.

“Thanks Bucky. I have been eyeing these picks for a while. This sketchbook is nice now I don’t have to lug my big one everywhere. These stars are awesome. This is the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

Bucky doesn’t see it coming but Steve gives him a peck on the cheek. Leaving Bucky stunned.

“Your welcome,” Bucky squeaks out touching his cheek where he can still feel Steve’s lips on them.

Steve is beaming at him and looking happily at his gifts. He puts them in his car and closes the door. He waves bye to Bucky and thanks him again for his gift. Bucky watches Steve leave until his car is a speck. Okay maybe Darcy was right and Steve likes him back. Friends don’t just go around kissing each other on the cheek when you get them a present. Right? Bucky drives home giddy and a stupid smile on his face.

A couple of days later Bucky comes home from his shift at the cafe. He finds a small box in the mailbox. Confused Bucky gets it out. Its Sunday they don’t deliver mail today. He looks at it and its addressed to him. Bucky takes the box upstairs to his room and opens it. Its from Steve! Oh my god remain calm Bucky thinks.

There is three wrapped items in the box. He decides to open the biggest one first, its a book on planets. He feels his throat constrict. The second one is stickers of glow in the dark planets. Bucky chuckles at that. He so sweet Bucky thinks. The last one is in the shape of a cd case. Bucky smiles another mixtape. He unwraps it and his stomach flutters when he reads the title _**“** I really like you but I’m not good with words so here you go” _

Bucky pops it into his stereo and listens to what Steve is trying to tell him. As he listens to the tracks he knows he has a dopey look on his face and he doesn’t care. When it finishes he does a little happy dance and squeals which is so not embarrassed about. He grabs the letter he wrote for Steve from his desk drawer. Then grabs his car keys and heads to Steve’s house. The sun has gone down and it’s starting to snow how romantic Bucky thinks. He arrives at Steve’s house and puts the letter in his jacket and knocks on Steve’s door. A woman answers the door. Bucky’s guess its Steve’s mom.

“Can I help you?” The woman asks politely.

“Uhh…Hi I’m Bucky. Is Steve home?”

The woman smiles brightly when Bucky says his name.

“Yes, he is let me get him.” Bucky smiles politely at her. 

“Steven! Theres someone at the door for you sweetheart,” Steve’s mom calls sweetly.

Bucky hears Steve shout coming.

Steve visibly brightens when he sees Bucky at the door “Hey Buck.”  

“Would you like to come in Bucky?” Steve’s mom asks.

Bucky nods and heads inside.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“No thanks I’m good.”

Steve’s mom smiles warmly at him and heads to the kitchen. When Bucky turns around Steve is already bundled up.

“Wanna go for a walk?”

Bucky smiles and nods.

Steve smiles in return.

 “Bye mom were going for walk.”

“Okay dear be safe. I’ll lock the door.” Steve’s mom calls out.

They walk in comfortable silence as they trudge along to the small park by Steve’s house. Its snowing softly. Once they get there Bucky speaks.

“I really loved the mix you made me.”

Steve blushes and looks to the ground, “Yeah?”

“It was perfect and beautiful. Like you.”

Steve heads snaps up at that comment and looks at Bucky in astonishment. Bucky pulls out the letter from his jacket. He bites his lips before talking.

“I was going to give this to you when I gave you your present but I chickened out.” Bucky hands Steve the letter.

Steve stares bewildered at the letter and looks up at Bucky wide eyed.

“I’m just gonna go swing while you read it.”

Bucky walks over to the swings and swings slowly looking up at the sky. Giving Steve privacy to read his letter. A few minutes later he hears footsteps approaching him. He hops off the swing and see’s a teary eyed Steve. Bucky feels bad now. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Bucky says making a face.

Steve gives him a watery chuckle “These are happy tears Buck. Your letter…Was so sweet and heartfelt. I loved it.”

“I’m glad” Bucky says with relief.

“You really want to take me to the planetarium?” Steve says with a head tilt.

Bucky snorts and scratches the back of his head, “Yeah is that lame and cheesy?”

“It’s not. Its adorable.” Steve says as he grabs Bucky’s hand.

Bucky looks down at their joined hands. Oh my god he’s holding my hand. This is it Bucky do it.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky blurts out. Smooth Barnes smooth. 

“I would really like that.” Steve says really fast.

Bucky bends down and starts leaning in when Steve stops him.  

“Wait! Whats your last name?”

“Barnes. Yours?”

“Rogers.”

Bucky smiles at that,“Steve Rogers may I kiss you?”

 Steve grins, “You may Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky leans down and presses his lips to Steve. Its was soft and sweet. It was the best closed mouth kiss Bucky had ever had. He couldn’t think of anything more romantic than kissing Steve rogers whiled it snowed softly around them. They pull away from each other catching their breaths and both smiling widely at each other. Steve and Bucky walk hand and hand back to Steve’s house, where his mom has hot chocolate waiting for them. Buck properly meets Steve’s mom. She didn’t seem so off put by Bucky’s age and she told him to call her Sarah. Bucky really liked her. Steve gives him another kiss before he leaves. Leaving Bucky with a dopey grin on his face.

Best Christmas ever!

* * *

 

Bucky was surprised that Darcy started to cry when he told her Steve and him were a couple now. He had to give a kleenex so she could blow her nose.

“You know what buckaroo you don’t even have to get a Christmas present. This was a gift in itself.”

“Okay…” Bucky says with a laugh. 

“No really after watching your pretty little ass pine over his tiny one for 2 months. I’m just so happy. I have to go home and blog about this.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.” Bucky says with a raised eyebrow.

 “I never joke about blogging.” Darcy says with no hint of amusement.

“Well Merry Christmas Darcy have a good one.” Bucky says with sentiment.

Darcy grabs him for a hug. “Merry Christmas I’m glad you got what you wanted.”

Bucky looks outside and sees Steve waiting for him.

“Me too,” Bucky says with a smile.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve's first year of dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Changed the title to Be My Baby instead of Blank Space!
> 
> Once again your feedback and kudos mean a lot to me. Please tell me what you liked about the story! I love hearing from you guys.

_**One month later** _

 

 Steve and Bucky have been dating for a month now. Bucky has never been more happier. It has been so amazing snuggling with Steve on his bed or Steve’s while they listen to music together. He gets a kick out of seeing the stars he gave Steve for Christmas on his ceiling and how they glow while they chill out and cuddle. Oh don’t even get him started on the kissing. Not unless you want a ten page paper on the gloriousness that is Steve rogers beautiful pink lips. That he loves to kiss and nip at. He could write you poem about them. Darcy pretends to vomit when he talks about Steve’s lips.

Bucky’s work schedule has changed. Instead of working Thursday evenings he changed it to Thursday afternoons. So when his shift ends he can watch Steve play. He has to refrain from screaming ‘Thats my boyfriend’ when Steve plays. Bucky has to keep himself in check when he watches Steve perform he tones down the fan-girling. He politely claps and cheers letting out a few “go Steve”. Prompting Steve to give him shy smiles. Bucky always sits right in front and makes goo-goo eyes at Steve. He can’t the tingling in his spine when Steve makes eye-contact with him when he sings.

Since dating Steve Bucky learns the reason of Steve performing every Thursday. It help builds his confidence and self-esteem. It was his good friends Angie and Peggy that urged him to perform on open mic night last summer. He was overwhelmed by the response he got. People actually enjoyed hearing him sing and play. Steve has cut down to performing twice a month. He’d rather spend his Thursday evenings with Bucky.

Another thing Bucky enjoyed about his relationship with Steve is teaching him how to kiss. Their first kiss was fucking amazing and awesome. When they had gone on their first date to the planetarium. Yeah Bucky made good on his promise to take Steve to the planetarium. It was freaking romantic and awesome. Their night ended up with them making out in Bucky’s car in front of Steve’s house. Steve with much embarrassment told Bucky he didn’t know how to kiss. To which Bucky replied I would be happy to teach you with a smirk and eyebrow waggle. Causing Steve to chuckle call him a jerk with no hint of malice.

* * *

 

  _ **Valentines Day**_

 

For their first Valentine’s Day as a couple they decided to keep it low key. Keep it sweet and simple. The plan was to have a nice dinner at Steve’s house and watch a movie. They decided to keep their gifts to each other under $30. So he heads to Steve’s house with his presents in tow. He decided to wear a navy sweater, black skinny jeans, black boots and a pea coat. Bucky decided to leave his hair loose and spritz on some cologne. He knocked on Steve’s door and couldn’t help but think how gorgeous Steve looked. Steve was wearing a red cardigan with a white t-shirt underneath and dark washed skinny jeans and his worn brown boots. He combed his shaggy blonde hair to the right side. Bucky liked what he saw.

“You look amazing Stevie.” Bucky said in wonder not so subtly checking Steve out.

Steve giggled and turned red “Thanks Buck you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Once Bucky was inside he took off his jacket and placed it on the hook. Then gave Steve a kiss on the forehead.

 “Happy Valentine’s Day babe,” He murmured softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Buck,” Steve says as he encompasses Bucky in a hug.

They break apart and Bucky gives Steve a kiss on the nose, holds Steve’s hand as they make their way to the kitchen. Bucky is aww Steve had put candles on the table with two wine glasses and a chilled bottle of coke in ice.

“I know its not really romantic but I ordered pizza and I made a salad.” Steve says biting his lip nervously.

“Its perfect Steve.” Bucky says beaming.

Causing Steve to smile back. They sit down and eat, talking about their week. Bucky tells him about the awful customer he had to deal with. Steve tells about Peggy kicking this guys for grabbing her ass. When they finish eating they open their gifts to each other. Steve loved his gift. Bucky had gotten him an American Flag guitar strap, some patches for his messenger bag, and a chocolate heart. Steve ran upstairs to grab his guitar. Once he was downstairs he put on his new strap. He then proceeded to serenade Bucky which caused Bucky to blush like a school girl.

Steve made Bucky another mix cd A Valentine’s Day one! Bucky was excited to listen to it. Then Steve got him a Reese’s heart. Steve knows me so well Bucky thought wistfully. The last gift he got was a moleskin notebook and pens. Bucky had told Steve he had wanted to take up writing. That next semester he was planning on taking a creative writing class. He was touched he gave Steve a big kiss with extra tongue. Steve was taken by surprise and made a noise that made Bucky chuckle.

Instead of ending the night watching a movie they ended up Steve’s room listening to the mix Steve had made. They put the pillows on the floor where they laid next to each other looking up at the glow in the dark stars. Taking in each song that was on the mix. It was then that Bucky knew he was in love Steve Rogers. The tiny blonde had his heart.

* * *

 

  _ **March-Bucky’s birthday**_

 

Bucky felt ridiculous and he knew he looked ridiculous.

“I feel like an idiot,” Bucky huffs out annoyed.

“Why Buckaroo?” Darcy asks shocked.

Bucky gives her an exasperated look.

“This hat is stupid and wearing it is cruel and unusual punishment.” Bucky says annoyed.

“But then how are people supposed to know its your birthday.”

Bucky was staring at Darcy with an unamused expression. He had to wear a hat that was a giant birthday cake that said happy birthday. He looked like a moron.

“Look you can keep the tips for today. Deal?”

“What I didn’t agree to that!!” Clint shrieks.

“Shut up clint Its Bucky bear’s birthday.”

“I don’t remember getting to keep tips on my birthday.” Clint pouts.

“As I recall you got to drunkenly make out with the red headed ballerina from across the street. That was a gift in itself.” Darcy shouts.

Clint pondered that remark “Your right, keep your stupid tips.”

Bucky rolls his eyes goes to clean up the tables. A couple of hours later he’s making a hazelnut machiatto when he hears laughing behind him. He recognized that laugh anywhere. It belonged to a certain blonde that was his boyfriend. Bucky turns around and he see’s Steve trying to muffle his laughter.

“What are wearing?” Steve guffaws.

“Apparently when its your birthday they like to humiliate you.” Bucky says matter of factly.

“Its out of love buckaroo.” Darcy says sweetly.

“Whatever Darcy,”

“So what can I get ya darling?” Bucky says with a bat of his eyelashes.

“Hmm… I will take a tall cafe mocha”

“Coming right up.”

Steve goes to a table and does his homework while he waits for Bucky to finish his shift. They were heading back to Bucky’s to have dinner with Bucky’s family. Bucky’s mom was making his favorite dish Lasagna with a big green salad and garlic bread. For dessert his ma was making him double layer chocolate cake. When they leave the cafe Steve gives Bucky a kiss.  

“Happy Birthday Bucky,” Steve says sweetly.

“Thank’s Stevie,”

“Can we drop by my house so I can pick up your present?”

“Of course baby doll.” Bucky says with a wink.

His pet name causes Steve to blush. Bucky likes calling him baby doll because of the response Steve gives. Its adorable and Bucky just wants to kiss his adorable face. They drive to Steve’s house and Bucky waits outside while Steve runs in to drop off his messenger bag and gets Bucky’s gift. When they get to Bucky’s house he gives his ma a hug and a kiss. She gives Steve a hug and fawns all over him. Becca greets him with a high five. Bucky is starting to think Becca has a crush on Steve. She gets all giggly and flustered around him. Its kind of funny and even funnier how oblivious Steve is to it.

Bucky’s ma tells him dinner but be ready for a while and she’ll call them when its ready. She gives his cheeks a pinch and squeals that she can’t believe he’s twenty years old. How she remember when he was little and wanted to be a police officer. He drags Steve to his room before his ma can spill any embarrassing stories about him.

Bucky and Steve watch bob’s burgers on netflix until his ma calls them down for dinner. As they make their way downstairs Bucky’s dad gets him in a bear hug and tells him happy birthday. His birthday dinner was delicious and the cake was amazing. His parents gave him $50 for his present. Becca gave him a card with coupons. Steve got him a couple of vinyls and a card.

After the dishes are done and they say their goodnights they head up to Bucky’s room. They hang out on his bed listening to his new record that plays softly in the background. Their legs are entangled and their innocent kisses turn heated. Bucky has Steve on his back and their tongues are flicking in and out of each others mouths. He can’t help but rut up against Steve causing the blonde to moan. Bucky starts nipping down Steve’s neck causing him to cling harder to Bucky and let out a breathy moan. He starts grazing his fingers up Steve’s shirt causing Steve to whimper while he sucks on his neck. Suddenly Steve pushes Bucky away signaling him to stop. He stops what he’s doing and lays down next to Steve where they both try to catch their breathes.

“I’m sorry Bucky.” Steve says meekly.

Bucky still out breath answers him confused, “For what?”

“For making you think I wanted too…” Steve says with a crack in his voice.

Bucky looks at Steve and the blonde looks like he’s on the verge of tears. Which causes concern for Bucky. He turns on his side to look at Steve but Steve looks away with tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

“Steve look at me please.”

Steve just shakes his head and wipes his tears. Refusing to look at Bucky.

“Baby look at me. Please?” Bucky says with a gentle tone.

Steve sniffles and looks at the brunette. Bucky wipes the remaining tears from Steve’s face.  

“I would never pressure you to do anything you didn’t wanna do.” He says softly while he strokes Steve’s face. “I’m sorry I got carried away and made you feel uncomfortable.” Bucky places a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “I’m happy just kissing you, holding your hand and cuddling.” He says as kisses Steve’s knuckles.

Steve sniffles, “Really?”

“Really I’m happy with where we are as a couple. It doesn’t have to be sexual.Whenever your ready I’ll be ready. Promise.”

Bucky gives Steve a reassuring smile. Steve gives him a small one in return. He brings Steve to his chest where they stay that way until he has to take Steve home. Overall it was a good birthday.

* * *

 

  _ **May**_

 

Steve and Bucky have been together for a little over four months. Bucky is learning what a spitfire his boyfriend can be. He came into the cafe sporting a black eye and bloody nose. Some punks were harassing an old lady and it pissed Steve off. Well, he tried to defend the woman’s honor but was left with a busted up face. Bucky gets concerned for Steve’s well being. Steve cares about other peoples well being more than his own. It gets quite frustrating really. They get into their first fight as a couple and don’t speak for a week. It wasn’t until Thursday on open mic night where they reconciled. Bucky wasn’t going to stay but Darcy urged him too.

Bucky watched from the back and he noticed Steve looked just as miserable as he felt. Steve had chosen sad and depressing songs for his set that evening. His cover of the boy who blocked his own shot had Bucky on the verge of tears. They ended up talking afterwards where their were murmurs of apologies and an unspoken I love you.

The weekend after their fight Bucky and Steve were heading to the wood to look at the stars without all the light pollution. Bucky was going to tell Steve he loved him this weekend. He’s known since Valentine’s Day he was in love with him but he didn’t want to freak Steve out with his declaration. Tonight seemed a good of time as any. Bucky is packing up his telescope and downloading songs for the drive. When his dad comes in to his room.

“Hello James.”

“Hey Dad whats up?” Bucky asks as he gathers what he needs.

“I want to talk to you.”

“About what?” Bucky says not looking at his father.  

“Sex.”

Bucky chokes on his spit at his fathers words.

“You already gave me the sex talk when I was 13. Theres no need for another one.” Bucky says rather fast. 

“Well, that was when I thought you liked girls.” Bucky’s dad says thoughtfully.

“Really dad you don’t have too.” He says moving his hands wildly.

“Sit your but down James Buchanan Barnes. You’re getting the talk.” Bucky’s dad says pointing to the bed.

Bucky looks at the papers his dad has in his hands. 

“Oh my god dad did you look up gay sex.” Bucky squawks as his eyes widen.

“Well, I had to make sure you are going to be safe and not hurt your partner.”

Oh god Bucky thinks kill me now. It was the longest hour of Bucky’s life. Hearing his father use words like anal and lube changes you as a person. After their little talk Bucky’s father gives him a hug and he can come to him if he has any questions. Bucky awkwardly hugs him back and gives him a thumbs up.

Bucky borrows his Dad’s truck for the evening and picks up Steve. He was anxious and nervous tonight he was going to tell Steve he loved him and hopefully he wouldn’t scare him away. He was ball of nerves until he saw Steve walking out of his house and smiling widely at him. The next two hours were filled with them singing at the top of their lungs to 80’s pop music. Bucky decides not to tell Steve about his little talk with his dad.

When they finally reach their destination Bucky grabs the telescope from the truck and Steve grabs the blankets. The sun is starting to set when they arrive. As Bucky sets up the telescope Steve is sitting on the blanket sketching. He loves the look of concentration on Steve’s face when he sketches. His tongue sticks out a little and when he wipes his nose he smears charcoal on his face. He looks positively adorable.

Once he finishes setting up the stars are shining brightly in the sky. Steve is looking up at wonder at them all. Bucky wished he had a camera to document Steve’s face. He looks absolutely beautiful. He shows Steve the big dipper and little dipper. They try to find the constellations. Bucky is still trying to muster up the courage to say I love you to Steve.

It isn’t until its almost time to leave when Bucky finally says it. Steve is looking through the telescope and he looks up to beam at Bucky. Telling him how amazing the sky is and thanking him for taking him up here. Steve is peering through the telescope when Bucky blurts it out.

 “I love you Steve.” Bucky blurts out. Shit smooth barnes. Buck face palms himself.

Steve’s heads snaps up to look at Bucky with wide eyes. 

“What?!”

“I love you.” Bucky fiddles with his hair and chuckles “I’m sorry I was going to say it a bit more eloquently.”

“You love me?” Steve chokes out pointing to himself.

 “I really do. Please don’t feel pressured to say it back. I can wait.” Bucky says with an encouraging smile. “I just wanted you to know.”

Steve’s eyes soften at his words as he fiddles with his hands. “Wow thank you buck.” He moves closer to Bucky and grabs the front of the front of his jacket. Steve looks up at Bucky with adoring eyes and a boyish grin “I love you too Bucky.”

Bucky grins at that and leans down to kiss Steve. They end up making out under the stars for a good twenty minutes forgetting all about Steve’s curfew.

* * *

 

_**July** _

 

After 7 months together Steve and Bucky lose their virginities to each other. Bucky should have seen it coming. After they professed their love for each other their relationship changed. It got more physical. Steve was more open to going farther with Bucky. Their make out sessions would turn heated and it would end up with Steve on top of him rutting up and down his crotch causing Bucky to see Stars.

They started talking about the possibility of them having sex. He asked Steve which position he’d be more open to doing. To which Steve quietly muttered top. In the end they decided to let the chips fall where they may. Not to plan it when it happens it happens. They find themselves on a stormy Wednesday evening hanging out in Steve’s room watching Lord of the rings.

Where they forget all about the movie and start kissing. Their kisses turn more passionate and Steve takes off Bucky’s t-shirt. He starts kissing down Bucky’s chest all the way down to his happy trail and stops by his waistband. Steve proceeds to take off his shirt and jeans leaving Steve in only his boxers. He straddles Bucky.

“I want to have sex.” Steve says with confidence.

“You sure?”

“110% positive.” Steve says as he gives Bucky a kiss.

“Okay but tell me if you want to stop and will stop, and continue watching the movie. Okay?”

“I will promise.” Steve says as he crosses his heart.

Losing his virginity to Steve was everything he hoped it would be. It was sweet and romantic. Steve was such an attentive lover. Bucky was so overwhelmed by the sensation he cried. He’s glad he waited for Steve Rogers. Afterwards they lay entangled in each others arms kissing softy, with murmurs of I love you’s on their lips. Later they would shower together taking in each others bodies with appreciation. Bucky spends the night with Steve but there is no sleeping involved.

The next morning he gets home as his dad is leaving for work. His fathers face when he gets in is priceless he looks like he wants to cry. Bucky was kind of hoping to get in after his dad left.

“Were you safe?” His father asks.

“Yes.”

“Good.” His dad says awkwardly.

He gives Bucky a hug and a pat on the head. Off to work he goes. Bucky heads to his room and plugs his phone to charge. While he’s changing his phone buzzes. It’s a text from Steve.

 **Steve** : I miss you already :(

Bucky smiles because the feel is mutual.

 **Bucky:** I miss you too baby ;)

 **Steve** : I love you

 **Bucky** : I love you too :D Sleep well okay.

 **Steve** : Kay. I’ll b dreaming of U ;)

 **Bucky** : Same :D

Bucky falls asleep with a smile on his face. He dreams of Steve.

* * *

 

_**December** _

 

Steve and Bucky’s one year anniversary is getting close. Actually today marked the day that Bucky gave Steve his Christmas present. It was the night that changed everything. It felt like just yesterday he was pining over Steve. Here he was watching his boyfriend set up for Thursday performance. Steve would give him occasional glances and winks. That dork he loved so much.

“You guys are so adorable I’m gonna be sick.” Darcy says.

“Shut up Darcy it’s cute.Right Phil?” Clint says as he pinches Bucky’s cheek.

“Ow.” Bucky says as he rubs his cheek.

Phil just shrugs and makes a face.

“Aw Phil are you jealous Bucky got to Steve first.” Clint says with a amused look.

Phil eyes bulge and he squeaks out a “What?! No I don’t like Steve like that, Clint.”

He stares at Bucky with a please don’t kill me look. “I’m dating a cellist. I just think Steve is a talented guy is all.”

Bucky chuckles and pats Phil on the shoulder “It’s okay Phil. Clint just being a little shit.”

Clint gives them a well he’s not wrong look continues to make drinks. Steve introduces himself to the audience. Bucky makes his way to his seat.

“Hey guys I’m Steve.”

“Tonight I like dedicate this set to a very special person. He knows who he is.”

There were a chorus of awwsss, whistles, and three boos coming from the baristas.

“Here’s a Thousand years,” Steve says happily.

As Steve sings his eyes never Bucky’s. His eyes conveys all the love and admiration he has for the brunette. Bucky feels his eyes start watering. Someone is definitely getting some loving tonight. In the middle of Steve’s set Darcy comes by Bucky’s table.

“You’re drooling.”

To which Bucky replied, “Yeah and I don’t care who knows it. My boyfriend is sexy when he plays.”

Darcy pretends to wipe a tear from her face “I’m like a proud mother.”

Bucky snorts out of amusement.

The last song Steve plays is All I want for Christmas is you. Steve has been serenaded Bucky with that song for the past couple of weeks. He gets all giggly when he’s sung too. Bucky can’t help but blush when Steve winks at him during the song. After Steve finishes playing they head back to Steve’s house. Steve sets up the fireplace and turns on the Christmas tree. He puts christmas tunes to play softly in the background.

Bucky and Steve snuggle with each other watching the fire crackle. They stay in companionable silence until Steve breaks it.

“I have a confession to make.”

 “It’s not bad is it?”

Steve chuckles,“No its not.”

“Then I’m all ears.”

“You know how a year ago you gave me those gifts after I played.”

 “Yeah”

“Then you chickened out about giving me that letter.”

“Uh-huh”

“Well that night I was planning on dedicating ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ to show that I liked you, but I flaked out.” Steve chuckles and shakes his head, “Then you gave me those presents and I knew we were gonna end up together.”

Bucky looks at him stunned.

Steve licks his lips and continues, “I guess I realized I liked you when we hung out that Saturday I gave you that mix. You were so receptive to the bands on the CD. You were so adorable the way you got all passionate about space. I was gonna ask for your number but the words kept getting stuck in my throat. It all worked out in the end though.” Steve finishes with a smile.

Bucky can’t help it he kisses Steve with passion and ferocity. Leaving the smaller man out and breath and in a daze.  

“I love you.” Bucky whispers against Steve’s lips.  

“I love you too.”

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Steve agrees.

Steve puts out the fire then they rush upstairs to Steve’s room where clothes get strewn to the floor and all that can be heard in the quiet house is their moans, groans and murmurs of love.

Steve lays asleep on Bucky’s chest. Bucky softly strokes his hair and takes in Steve’s features. His crooked nose, pink lips and amazing eyelashes. He can’t help but think of the past year oh what a wonderful year it has been. Bucky looks forward to more happy years with Steve. For now he’ll just focus on the present with his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Would anyone be interested in seeing the songs Steve put on the cd's for Bucky? That's what chapter 3 would be?**


	3. Songs on the Mixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs on the mixes Steve made for Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[I made a photoset for the story.](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/post/130482616296/be-my-baby-by-demi-187-buckys-gets-a-job-as-a)**
> 
> It would really cool if you would reblog it if you enjoyed the story. Share it with your fellow Stucky peeps. Thanks!

 

_**Steve's Mix for Bucky** _

  1. **_[Beach House-Myth](https://youtu.be/FuvWc3ToDHg)_**
  2. **_[War Paint-Billie Hollidae](https://youtu.be/QKFw4i0jsoM%E2%80%9D)_**
  3. **_[Dum Dum Girls-Coming Down](https://youtu.be/b51scACML8M)_**
  4. [Whirr-Mumble](https://youtu.be/5MWDHKLrdV0)

  5. [Nothing-Bent Nails](https://youtu.be/t80Rp6SaJXw)

  6. [Wye Oak-Civilian ](https://youtu.be/Mssm8Ml5sOo)
  7. [Warpaint-Love is to die](https://youtu.be/OnuFYYJHaY0%E2%80%9D)
  8. [Warpaint-Ashes to Ashes](https://youtu.be/EuspAu4FxuU)
  9. [Dum Dum Girls-Bedroom Eyes](https://youtu.be/YBSs3-RfLKk)
  10. [Dum Dum Girls-Girl's Intuition ](https://youtu.be/qSO0clRpT2c%E2%80%9D)
  11. [Dum Dum Girls-There is a light that never goes out](https://youtu.be/OrgKtFVKTmI)
  12. [Beach House-Space Song](https://youtu.be/RBtlPT23PTM)
  13. [Beach House-I'll take care of you](https://youtu.be/N5kKenry2kU)

  14. [Whirr-Press](https://youtu.be/VFAIGRJGn48)
  15. [Nothing-Hymn to Pillory ](https://youtu.be/qhdg_xShe7w)
  16. [Nothing-Dig](https://youtu.be/uxXtuMvcs8w)
  17. [Basement-Pine](https://youtu.be/UKsrZnztCTc)
  18. [Modern Baseball-Your Graduation ](https://youtu.be/sWNIhK0OUyE)
  19. [The Story so far-Clairvoyant](https://youtu.be/y7FauV3MIUU)
  20. [Real Friends-Summer](https://youtu.be/qTf-09IvG0Y)



 

_**I really like you mix** _

 

  1. **_[Bright Eyes-Perfect Sonnet](https://youtu.be/QXYM6-X8c3o)  
_**
  2. [Bright Eyes-First day of my life](https://youtu.be/ztGPYPArAyE)

  3. [The Flaming Lips-Do You Realize?](https://youtu.be/5zYOKFjpm9s)
  4. [The Knife-Heartbeats](https://youtu.be/jcU7gmU1-WQ)
  5. [The Postal Service-Such Great Heights](https://youtu.be/mXEq7WiINa4)
  6. [Yeah Yeah Yeahs-Maps](https://youtu.be/0jdcOXDl-bA)
  7. [Snow Patrol-Chasing Cars](https://youtu.be/XaKr98ktoxU)
  8. [Iron & Wine-Lion's mane](https://youtu.be/n9SmwC_ZX0I)
  9. [Sufjan Stevens-To be alone with you](https://youtu.be/dTc--0sZbrE)
  10. [Yo La Tengo-Autumn Sweater](https://youtu.be/UIkMeaAfIRw)
  11. [Sufjan Stevens-Futile Devices](https://youtu.be/4MpKP9b_NJQ)
  12. [Bon Iver-Blood Bank ](https://youtu.be/zwFZDXBAlV0)
  13. [The Smiths-There is a light that never goes out](https://youtu.be/n-cD4oLk_D0%E2%80%9D)
  14. [The Lumineers-Hey Ho](https://youtu.be/zvCBSSwgtg4)
  15. [Letters to Cleo-I want you to want me](https://youtu.be/aquSBPS4oAU)
  16. [Tegan and Sara-Closer](https://youtu.be/0_dHbT3qZ_0)
  17. [The Beatles-I want to hold your hand](https://youtu.be/QZ_DSGwqync)
  18. [My morning Jacket-Lowdown](https://youtu.be/cMQkIADXC5Y)
  19. [The Ronettes-Be My Baby](https://youtu.be/2g_FD_sYazk)
  20. [Mariah Carey-All I Want For Christmas Is You](https://youtu.be/wxO1iGGw8t4)



 

_**Valentine's Day Mix** _

 

  1. **_[Boyce Avenue-Teenage Dream](https://youtu.be/yAUMU3QQE6w)  
_**
  2. **_[Boyce Avenue-A Thousands Year](https://youtu.be/iIj07LL57RA)_**
  3. [Nada Surf-Inside of Love](https://youtu.be/AdD8Emu-T64)
  4. [Bush-The Chemicals Between Us](https://youtu.be/cgBeH5o6HZI)
  5. [Everly Brothers-All I have to do is dream](https://youtu.be/tbU3zdAgiX8%E2%80%9D)
  6. [Bayside-Be My Baby](https://youtu.be/b4yEu06lvLI%E2%80%9D)
  7. [Bayside-Landing Feet First](https://youtu.be/UI_goehcx0E)
  8. [Etta James-At Last](https://youtu.be/S-cbOl96RFM)
  9. [The Four Tops-I Can't Help Myself](https://youtu.be/s3bksUSPB4c)
  10. [The Wonders-That Thing You Do](https://youtu.be/Qy_kFs1hs4A)
  11. [Falling Slowly](https://youtu.be/FkFB8f8bzbY)
  12. [A Day To Remember-Have Faith In Me](https://youtu.be/KDgabNQ48zc)
  13. [Muse-Can't take my eyes off of you ](https://youtu.be/HIdIOXNzlRw)
  14. [Sixpence none the richer-Kiss Me](https://youtu.be/8N-qO3sPMjc)
  15. [Hobbie Stuart-Hold on were going home](https://youtu.be/3-BFD1_QxKs)
  16. [Our Last Night-Blank Space](https://youtu.be/bXHiLPUgr8I)
  17. [Jose Gonzalez-Heartbeats](https://youtu.be/s4_4abCWw-w)
  18. [Boyce Avenue-All of me](https://youtu.be/1iYUQW6RovY)
  19. [Of Monsters & Men-king and lionheart](https://youtu.be/MtyBBoOUgho)
  20. [Landon Pigg-Falling in love at a Coffee Shop](https://youtu.be/erywPdFfORE)



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you find some new songs to listen to and enjoy :D.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Once again your kudos and comments mean a lot to me. They make my world go round.** I'm still working on my writing technique so if you have any constructive criticism I'm all for it as long as your nice about it. I know I still have some stuff I need to work on. 
> 
> I left it open for maybe a possible epilogue. It felt right to end it where I did.


End file.
